Intended
by athenagoddess
Summary: Picture everything you know about the Golden Trio, what if it was all a lie? What if one of them weren't who they said they were? A curious tale of what ifs. DMHG R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, or objects from the original book/movie/show/game, I only own the one's I made and this humble plot. **

Intended; Prologue:

Draco walked down one of the many corridors in Malfoy manor. His footfalls reverberating throughout the hollow halls, the sound reminded Draco just how empty his house was. His father had requested an audience with him in his study. His pace was quick; he didn't feel like angering his father again. Upsetting his father only meant punishment for him, punishment which border-lined on torture.  
He was soon in front of the large mahogany double doors. As a child Draco was told to stay as far away from his father's study as possible as not to disturb him. But as he got older his presence was requested there more and more. Draco took a deep breath and sighed. Whatever his father wanted it was best to just get it over with. He knocked twice.

"You may enter."

Draco took a deep breath and walked into the only room in his entire house that actually scared him. The room itself had an eerie feel about it. This made Draco think that if the walls could speak, they'd tell tales that may even scare the Dark Lord himself.  
He looked intently at his father who was sitting regally behind his desk, writing with long elegant strokes of his eagle feather quill, his aristocratic features accented sharply by the torchlight from the walls.

"You sent for me father?"

Lucius looked up for a moment then waving his wand at the parchment and neatly sealed his letter with his wand.

"Yes, of course Draco. Come, sit."

Draco closed the door behind him and did as he was told, taking a seat in one of the large overstuffed leather armchairs sitting in front of his father's desk. Lucius sighed and leaned back in his chair seemingly bored with the information he was about to disclose. But the fire in his eyes gave him away. Whatever he was to say it would be of the utmost importance.

"I see no point in drawing this out; there's is still much I must do today. It seems you will be going to Hogwarts after all."

Draco started to protest, but his father raised his hand demanding silence.

"I know that we have made plans arrangements you to go to Drumstrang. And that you were to go to school there with your intended. But the Dark Lord has another plan. You are to attend Hogwarts, and so will Kamilah."

Draco was confused and arched his eyebrow curiously.

"Forgive me father but I thought that her going anywhere but Drumstrang would jeopardize her existence, as well as the Dark Lord's plans?"

"She will have to live another's life for the next 7 years. She will live as Hermione Granger, a muggleborn. We've assassinated her and her family without drawing the ministry's attention, or anyone else's for that matter. Kamilah will go in Hermione's place. She will be sorted into Gryffindor, along with Harry Potter."

Draco grimaced at the name of the boy who had almost ruined his future and still seemed determined to do so.

"A muggleborn? Father, I can't be seen associating with a muggleborn, let alone a Gryffindor muggleborn."

Lucius face contorted in anger as he quickly rose from his seat, "I understand that, boy! If you would just listen for a moment! If you had even an ounce of patience! You would know by now what it is we have planed for you."

Draco lowered his head submissively, "I'm sorry father."

Lucius nodded then calmly sat back down in his seat, "There's a room in Hogwarts called the Room of Requirement. I have told you of this room before. I believe you will find this room sufficient for meetings with Kamilah."

"It will suffice, thank you father."

Draco didn't like the situation. Hiding his feelings and emotions was second nature to him, but he didn't like to when it came to Kamilah. They had always been honest with each other.  
They both understood that they would one day wed, but for the time being they we're merely friends.  
They would both uphold their duties to their mutual families and The Dark Lord.

"Are there any other acquaintances that will be attending Hogwarts, father?"

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, and a few others that I cannot recall at this moment. Why do you inquire?"

"I was hoping I would have some sort of intellectual challenge, but it seems as if the pickings are slim. Though Zambini is quite the conversationalist."

"Draco, I cannot stress to you the importance of your duties to Kamilah."

"Of course, I know Kami comes first always I would could never harm her. I know there is no knowledge at Hogwarts that I have not already attained, so what am I to do with my time?

"Further your knowledge of the Dark Arts. I'll send you some materials that will help hone your skills as a Death Eater. Learn a new language, or 12. I'm sure Kamilah would be pleased to help with any of these activities."

"Of course father. When will the Bluffington's arrive?"

"I would've liked for them to stay with us for a while. But I'm afraid it would look suspicious for us to host a muggleborn and her muggle parents in our home. We don't need any extra attention. So you will meet her on Platform 9 3/4, and keep her safe until she reaches Hogwarts. We have two agents there who will assist in her protection."

"Very well."

"If anyone else were to find out about her, about her true origins, The Order of the Phoenix would be reassembled before you could blink!"

Draco nodded. His father had told him about the Order, and they were not a force to trifle with.

"How will I recognize Kami?"

"Her father will escort her to platform 9 3/4. She will have shoulder-length bushy brown hair, light brown eyes, I wasn't really paying attention. She will recognize you I'm sure.'

"It would seem that all of the Dark Lords plan's are falling into place. In just two short weeks we will gain three new spies and my fiancé. Let us hope that nothing goes wrong."

**A/N: Tell me what you think, if you like what you see and want to see more review. If it's terrible and you think I should move all of the files off of my comp onto a floppy and burn it then review. Just review please!**


End file.
